Blackened Revival
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: (Sonic Jr., Shadow Jr., Argentum, and Lucian Katubor belong to Nerokin4; Neoshadow the Hedgehog, Johnson and Andrew, and several others are original characters created by me.) For many years it was assumed that the Black Arms were no more. The sudden appearance of Neoshadow proves them wrong. His objective: Protect his homeworld Chaoxius no matter what happens or who is in his way.


**Blackened Revival **

Darkness Never Fades…

Chaoxius, home planet of the Black Arms and birthworld of their evilest denizen in history, Black Doom the Harbinger of destruction. When reports of new life on Mobius came to this world back in 3036, the scientists of the Black Arms began work on a secret project, code-named Assignment N.E.O.S.H.A.D.O.W., and so far today in 3645, on the 10th of March, it is now complete. The end product is the excessively powerful Omnipotent Life Form, Neoshadow the Hedgehog. When an elite team of soldiers came back from Mobius, they confirmed the death of the original Shadow. They wrote in their reports that when they got to him, he was taking in his last breaths of life due to what he called "The South Island Purge." Aware that he would pass away soon, he told the soldiers to extract the enhancements that he was given on Earth so that Robotnik would not be able to use them for his evil purposes. They did so and left Mobius later with his corpse in tow, preserved inside a cryo-tube. While they left, the team remarked that several robots tried to stop them, but were destroyed with little effort by their Refractors.

While they rested, the elite soldiers were told that Neoshadow was completed and ready for testing. Meanwhile, two more elite soldiers, Castor and his younger brother Pollux, were on standby when an announcement blared: "Castor and Pollux, head to transport bay A-11, I repeat, Castor and Pollux, head to transport bay A-11." Castor remarked that something big is happening on Mobius to Pollux as they dashed toward transport bay A-11. Once there, their younger siblings Alexandra and Ivan were waiting for them to board the XJT-6000 "Heavy Feather" Armored Space Transport waiting for them.

Chess with Death

"IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DEAD A TRULY INSANE NUMBER OF TIMES, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. WE WILL HAVE TO PLAY A GAME OF CHESS TO SEE IF THIS DEATH, CAUSED BY LUCIAN KATUBOR, WILL STICK FOREVER," said Death. Shadow the Hedgehog saw Death put a bony hand inside his desk and pulled out a chess set. He carefully read the directions and then gave the directions to Shadow for him to read while the board is set up.

"NOW WE ARE READY TO PLAY. I PLAY THE WHITE PIECES SO I WILL GO FIRST AS PER THE RULES," Death had exclaimed. Suddenly Death moved a pawn two spaces ahead of one of Shadow's pawns, which prevented Death from capturing the black king early. Shadow decided to move another pawn so that he could move a bishop. Death saw that and sent a knight forward and toward the edge. Shadow did the same with another knight.

A half-hour later…

"Checkmate!" exclaimed Shadow as he moved a rook into position to make it impossible for the white king to move out of check without exposing himself to capture from a knight.

"IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE GREAT SKILL WITH CHESS, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. YOUR DEATH IS ONCE AGAIN NOT FINAL. I SUSPECT THAT THERE IS SOME ODD FORCE IN THE UNIVERSE THAT PREVENTS ANY OF YOUR DEATHS FROM BEING PERMANENT. THEREFORE, I WILL FOREVER BE UNABLE TO REAP YOUR SOUL, FOR IT IS INVULNERABLE. YOU ARE NOW AB- WHAT, IS THAT TRUE? YES, I UNDERSTAND. SHADOW, YOUR BODY IS NOW ON CHAOXIUS. HEAD THERE NOW AND RECLAIM YOUR LIFE." Death had now said.

Flames that Disaster Fuels

"_Blaze and I were sent to this dimension by Mephiles the Dark to ensure that the South Island Purge would not claim us. However, Lex Katubor, Lucian Katubor's son, was sent to this dimension by Mephiles to punish his father for causing the South Island Purge, which had caught his attention. Having improvised on his skills at creating robots and repairing them, Lex has now taken the name Eggman Nega and now wants to take over this obscure island in the middle of nowhere so he can build a transdimensional portal. Should he succeed, Lucian will definitely send forces through to exterminate us. This is why I, Silver the Hedgehog and my wife Blaze the Cat, resolved to put an end to Eggman Nega's schemes, no matter how many times he tries to take over this place, Genesis Island." _

Genesis Island, a large island shaped like a SEGA Genesis, is the current home of Silver and Blaze, heroes from the world of Mobius. This place is now host to a nasty conflict between them and Eggman Nega. Shade the Echidna was also here, aware that something terrible happened. She came two months after Eggman Nega began the long and bloody conflict between himself and Silver and Blaze, by which time all other humans who lived on Genesis Island either moved over to the nearby Dreamcast Continent or died.

Inside the Ocean Palace near Eastopolis, Eggman Nega and Silver were fighting once again when the entire area suddenly collapsed. Both combatants make it to shore and resume from there, with Silver winning for the 30th time. While Nega escapes yet again, Silver is wondering what could have caused the Ocean Palace to collapse so quickly. The answer finally comes: something that has terrifying power has arrived in this dimension. The question remains: what could possibly have such power as to be able to cause sudden building collapse in an extremely unannounced manner.

Neoshadow and Shadow

In Chaoxius City 674, inside one of the many laboratories, stored inside a cryo-tube, is Shadow the Hedgehog. While it is possible to kill the Ultimate Life Form, one can never keep him dead forever unless one kills the creature every single time that he rises again. Even now, as the Chaoxian ruler White Doom is monitoring his body, he is returning to life.

"We got a pulse. All personnel standby for thawing and cryo-tube opening," White Doom had just said.

The cryo-tube begins to go through thawing procedures before opening to allow Shadow to exit. "So it seems that I am alive once again. There is no time to waste, as trouble is happening on Mobius," Shadow the Hedgehog said when he came out of the cryo-tube.

"Oh, yes you are correct. However, we do not know each other yet. I am the current ruler of Chaoxius: White Doom. And who might you be?"

"I am known as Shadow the Hedgehog. It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Come this way, Shadow. Some of our scientists thought that you were dead for good. Let's go and prove them wrong," White Doom now said as went towards a doorway.

Shadow accompanied White Doom as they went through several passageways that twisted and turned and eventually led to a large, cavernous hall. A solid black hedgehog was standing in the middle of the hall, his fur an extremely elegant Onyx color.

"So you are my predecessor, Shadow the Hedgehog? Or was it Epsilon version of the Ultimate Life Form research products? In any case, I am the masterpiece of the Omnipotence Project: Neoshadow the Hedgehog." the onyx-colored hedgehog had now said.

"The Omnipotence Project?"

"In essence, after you and your so-called 'friends' returned to Mobius, we didn't know until two of our own came back that you were alive. Some of the Black Arms scientists decided to create the Omnipotence Project ever since that massive chaos control back in 2015. For the first 600 years, things were going along rather well with the research, but 2755 was when the crud hit the fan. Some weird orange-furred freak came by and demanded where Blaze the Cat had disappeared to. Naturally we didn't know who Blaze the Cat was, so we shot that orange freak off to some distant planet via that massive cannon called the Fang of Ryuk. Six weeks later she came back and trashed about 90% of the laboratories in this city. She could have caused more trouble but we caught her and shot her off again, this time into an asteroid field just to make sure. We had to waste valuable time repairing equipment just to continue our research, so long story short, we had lost 10 years' worth of time because of that orange freak. But wait there's more really-messed-up stuff. Less than 4 months after we got back on track some soldiers came by and completely started to blow things up and kill some of the scientists. Bad luck on our part because they were elites and to strike an elite Black Arms soldier is punishable by death. Something came around though, and whatever it was killed all the soldiers. Longer story shorter, we couldn't work at full capacity until 3037 when Yuri and Portia came back and told us that life was returning to Mobius. By then, NOBODY and I mean NOBODY tried to mess with the scientists anymore. Plus when we found out that you were still alive, we decided to get moving on the Omnipotence Project; this time however, we needed to create the final product within 580 years. This final phase was called 'Assignment N.E.O.S.H.A.D.O.W.' and I, Neoshadow the Hedgehog, am the final product. It ended up taking 609 years due to several complications in manufacturing the new enhancements that would be needed. In any case, a package with your name on it just arrived through the mail, Shadow."

Shadow the Hedgehog was given a small box which he opened and found inside a small, sleek rifle that had the insignia of the Black Arms on the left and right sides of the firearm itself.

"This weapon . . . it's the Shadow Rifle. I had no idea that this thing still existed."

"What can you expect? I also have no idea what Sonic Team has been smoking for all this time. Let us check what's been added in, carry the one, divide by six, and the remainder is~ 5-15. They have been indecisive on numerous things for about five to fifteen years."

"Okay, now we definitely need to get going, Neoshadow." White Doom had just said after being patient for about ten minutes. Suddenly the ground started to shake as two elite members of the Black Arms came into the hall. Neoshadow and Shadow both went for a nearby doorway. As Neoshadow put into a keypad next to the door a codeword to close it, Shadow saw the two elite Black Arms draw from sheathes on their backs black swords. White Doom muttered something that couldn't be heard properly and several icicles suddenly formed on the floor and ceiling. He muttered another word while the door was closing and gusts of cold wind blew from White Doom and it froze one of the two elite Black Arms. The other charged toward White Doom and just when it looked like they were about to attack, the door closed. The tremors started to get worse and Shadow the Hedgehog followed Neoshadow through more passageways that twisted and turned to the entrance of the laboratory complex. As the two hedgehogs exited the building, they heard a bloodcurling roar as it collapsed. Once the dust settles, the entire building is in ruins, most of the structure having fallen down. Two figures eventually emerge from the ruins. Shadow recognizes them as the two elites from earlier, one of them holding the severed head of White Doom in his left hand and his black sword in the right.

"What had happened in there?" asked the Black Arm with only his black sword.

"Seriously, you don't remember at all. You got frozen by now-dead Icehead back in there. I am really sure you can't reliably deal with enemies that have quirks, Johnson." said the Black Arm with White Doom's severed head.

"(sigh) I guess ya be correct, Andrew. I saw a fast-food place about five miles back. You wanna get a bite to eat?"

"It's our lucky day. I don't have a girlfriend yet, so hell yeah!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Neoshadow, should we follow those guys?" Shadow had asked to his ally.

"It looks like it will have to be done." Neoshadow remarked.

Shadow and Neoshadow follow Johnson and Andrew to the mentioned fast-food place which turns out to be a Five Guys®. They enter and while Neoshadow and Shadow are sitting at a table and discussing their next move, Johnson and Andrew are in line for ordering a meal.

"Welcome to Five Guys®, how may I help you?" the Black Arms at the cash register asked.

"Yeah, I would like a Cheeseburger with fries." Johnson had said just now.

"I'll take a Bacon Cheeseburger with fries." Andrew said.

"What size drinks are you guys gonna have?" asked the cashier.

Both Johnson and Andrew then said, "Large size please."

"Okay, your order is 277 and that will be $54.99. Next."

Now Shadow was in line as well since him and Neoshadow agreed that they should eat as Andrew paid the cashier $54.99. Some time passes before it is Shadow's turn to order.

"Welcome to Five Guys®, how- HOLY BLACK ON A G.U.N. SOLDIER IT'S YOU, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! Can I take your order?"

"Yes, I will take a Cheeseburger with fries, and my friend wants a Bacon Burger with fries. Large size drinks just to make sure."

"Okay, your order is 282 and that will be $19.99 since you and your friend Neoshadow get special discount."

Shadow paid $19.99 to the cashier and went back to Neoshadow. While they wait for their order number to be called, Johnson and Andrew were now talking about something.

"It's a good thing our friends at Funimation® managed to take all of the Sonic X rights from 4Kids Entertainment® back in 3013. Those idiots completely messed up on Maria Robotnik's fate. They said she was captured, the games and Japanese version of the show stated that she was killed. I am with the games and Japanese all the way. In any case, the Funimation® dub should set everything straight and clear up that complete botch-up. Also, the 4Kids® voice actors may have done a good job, but the fact remains that the 4Kids® dub is bull****!" Johnson was saying to Andrew.

"You're right, but it was One Piece®, not Sonic X® that got an insane amount of hate because of 4Kids® and their stupid localization policies in addition to refusing to release uncut versions of the shows on DVD. The One Piece® dub was really **LOW-QUALITY**, replaced **ALL** of the **ORIGINAL MUSIC**,messed up on translating **CHARACTER NAMES**, had an **INSANE NUMBER OF CONTENT EDITS**, and **ELIMINATED MANY EPISODES**! Words alone cannot describe what would have happened if they had got the rights to Naruto®." Andrew said to Johnson.

The cashier had now said, "Order 277, your meal is ready."

Andrew got up and brought the meal plus two large Lemonades over to Johnson and while they ate, Neoshadow was standing by a wall waiting for 282 to be called. It came around to that and Neoshadow received the meal and filled up a large soda cup with Sprite®. Shadow got his large soda cup and filled it with Dr. Pepper®, and then both hedgehogs went back to their table and started eating.

Thirty Minutes Later. . .

Shadow and Neoshadow were trailing Johnson and Andrew in a desert south of Chaoxius city 674 to find a facility known as Heaven's Icicle Prison, a location where something really odd is happening. Sixty miles of trailing them and so far there has been nothing but the same close-to-endless desert as far as the eye can see, but those two elite Black Arms will find it soon. It takes about ten additional miles of trailing them that both hedgehogs find the prison. It looked rather disappointing: just several guard towers surrounding a rectangular building, and some Black Volts patrolling in the air. Finally Neoshadow remarks, "This prison is actually larger than it looks like. We just have to find the way inside and go through it."

Bunkers of Westside Island

Inside a dark hallway, 3645, local time is 00:04, bunker underneath several ruins.

Once again Espio was on the 4Chan imageboards since he had nothing to do for about the 700,000th time. Here on 4Chan Espio could display his like for My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic® without being discovered by the forces of Lucian Katubor. This man who is now known as Dr. Robotnik somehow managed to purge South Island of its highly-intelligent animal population and kill all of Sonic the Hedgehog's friends at the same time. While the descendants of the Chaotix died out, the Chaotix themselves uploaded their minds into supercomputers hidden in bunkers located in the vicinity of Westside Island in case that this happened. Once again the cloning plan was ready and nobody, not even Lucian, found out.

Espio's like for My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic® is actually justified. He stumbled across the show on 4Chan when he got bored for the 102nd time. Figuring that it would be a good idea to see the first episode, Espio checked the bunker's internet and found out that it was connected to Earth's Internet, and through that he watched the first episode. When he saw it, Espio took an instant liking to the show. Being an imageboard where anyone can post anonymously, 4Chan proved to be the only place where Espio could post his opinions without being found by anyone.

Meanwhile inside another bunker, Vector the Crocodile and Charmy the Bee were playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle®. This proved to be a good idea as it allowed them to entertain themselves without needing to contact Espio. In addition to that, there was also Gran Turismo 3®, Sonic Riders®, Mario Party 5®, Halo 2®, The Orange Box®, Gauntlet: Dark Legacy®, and Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance®. For the third time Vector was playing Chaos and Charmy was playing Knuckles. The stage selected was Death Chamber and after about four minutes, Charmy won his fifth consecutive win in Treasure Hunting versus.

"Vector, it has been quite some time since we uploaded ourselves into these computers. I wonder if anyone could even find us by now." Charmy had just said.

"If anyone could find the location of these bunkers, Lucian Katubor would have already destroyed us. We were lucky to find the bunkers before everything outside became flooded again."

"Well, what should we play now?"

"I was thinking about several rounds of team deathmatch in The Orange Box®. Then afterwards we could play co-op campaign in Halo 2®."

"All right, let's do it!"

Meanwhile, Espio was watching the latest video of GalacticKatubor's Lets Play of I Wanna Be The Guy X. GalacticKatubor is a relatively new Lets Player who entered the spotlight with his first Lets Play: Megaman Legends 3®, finally made in 3226 by the Chaotix Corporation, a large corporation based in Station Square and currently lead by an entity known only as 'Yeng.' Under the leadership of Yeng, Chaotix bought out Capcom® and Disney® 3134 and 3478 respectively. In 3618, Chaotix Corporation announced plans to buy out Nintendo®, Viacom®, SONY®, Microsoft®, Bioware®, Valve®, and Electronic Arts®. When the South Island Purge happened in 3645, Viacom® and Electronic Arts® had just recently been bought out by Chaotix.

Anyways, the latest video of the I Wanna Be The Guy X Lets Play has GalacticKatubor fighting the third boss of the game: Ridley. GalacticKatubor actually gets to the space dragon and defeats him after being subjected to his attacks. Ridley has had the following five attacks programmed: Fireballs, where Ridley spits a series of fireballs at the player; Tail Sweep, where he sweeps his tail at the player while flying around; Missiles, where the space dragon fires six homing missiles at the player; Rinka Madness, where he unleashes several large energy disks that bounce around the area and eventually dissolve into nine Rinkas that home in on the player's last position when the energy disk completely dissolves and his nastiest attack: The Photon Beam, which fires an instant-kill laser at the player and is only used when Ridley loses half of his health. His health is 32; attacks deal 4 points of damage (I Wanna Be The Guy X allows the player to survive enemy attacks with the exception of lasers, still die instantly if you touch spikes, fall into a pit, or get crushed between environmental hazards, maximum player health is 32.), weakness is electrical spark, and weapon procured from Ridley is Homing Missile. Long story short, GalacticKatubor is satisfied with his success over the space dragon and reminds everyone to keep an eye out for the next video. As Espio is preparing to find something else to do, he decides to check his email and finds nothing new. Bored, Espio goes to a gaming website and plays Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems©, a flash game by Iriysoft©. While playing Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems©, Espio is keeping his ears open for any telltale signs of an attack. So far, nothing occurs and about two hours later, Espio has already reached level 36 from his saved level of 10 by virtue of playing one of the slightly easier levels to grind upward. He then decides to head back to 4Chan and closes Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems©. While on 4Chan's random board, Espio finds out that a new software engine was being developed by Iriysoft©, and he also reads a short side comment on the death of White Doom. Espio considers closing 4Chan when he notices a small notice underneath the side comment. He opens it, and it displays what is clearly a distress signal.

Inside Heaven's Icicle Prison

Neoshadow and the older Shadow the Hedgehog were now inside Heaven's Icicle Prison, having infiltrated it after trailing two elite Black Arms soldiers to the place. The two hedgehogs were now hiding in a part of the prison that resembled a lush jungle. Earlier Johnson had been called to the prison warden's office while Andrew noticed the older Shadow and Neoshadow and told them that the older Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were being held inside on orders from the vice warden of the prison: Black Hope. Acting on orders from Chaoxius' vice ruler, White Hope, the Black Arms resurrected everyone and allowed them to live their normal lives. However, the now-deceased ruler White Doom had imprisoned them on pending charges. Since he and the guards are unaware of White Doom's death, Black Hope was to be avoided unless there was no other to reach the older Sonic and his friends. The two hedgehogs silently snuck past the guards in this jungle area and proceeded through a doorway that led into a prison section that resembled ancient Egyptian ruins.

Shadow then remembered that Knuckles the Echidna was being held here while Sonic was held in the next section. Reaching a very high vantage point and noticed that Knuckles had already gotten away from his holding cell and was running towards him. Then Neoshadow saw that some of the guards were chasing Knuckles, intent on catching him and dragging him back to his cell. Using the terrain to their advantage, both hedgehogs knock out all of the guards. Knuckles then told them that the next section is mostly water, Sonic's weakness and left quickly. Sneaking past more guards and after getting through a prison section that was relatively normal, both hedgehogs are now where the older Sonic the Hedgehog was being held: an area that resembled somewhere in Earth's Mediterranean Sea. True to Knuckles' word, the area was mostly water with about five islands scattered around.

"How are we going to get past this?" Shadow had asked Neoshadow.

"Honestly, I don't even know." Neoshadow had said.

Suddenly Johnson and Andrew were standing right behind both hedgehogs and Johnson said, "You guys are gonna need our help. Turns out Black Hope heard about White Doom's assassination and is ticked off right now. He is acting on his own accord and has set Sonic's execution date for about five days from now."

"If you want to rescue Sonic and the rest of his friends, you will need to take us with you. We can smart talk the others into letting you through and most of the other guards don't like Black Hope anyway." Andrew had now said.

"Okay then, you guys are in, but honestly, who are you?" Neoshadow had asked.

"The name's Johnson and this guy next to me is Andrew. Nice to meet ya, Shadow the Hedgehog and Neoshadow the Hedgehog."

"Anyways, we need to get going right now. There's a boat nearby that can take us to where Sonic is being held in this section." Andrew had now said.

Andrew drove the boat over to the island where Sonic was being held and Johnson talked the guards into releasing Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What's going on ri- I can't believe it, Shadow the Hedgehog?! I thought you were killed!" Sonic had just exclaimed.

"I actually won a game of chess with death. That is why I still live. In any case, I am no longer capable of dying." Shadow the Hedgehog had said.

"Okay, but who is that black hedgehog next to you? Is it another Shadow Android?"

"No, I am not a Shadow Android. My name is Neoshadow the Hedgehog." Neoshadow just said to Sonic.

"Neoshadow the Hedgehog?! Just what are you?"

"If you ask, I do not attend high school as I was created for war, not peace. I am a soldier who protects Chaoxius no matter what the cost might be."

"We need to get moving right now, guys. Black Hope is suspecting something and is coming our way." Andrew had just said to Neoshadow.

After about forty minutes of traveling through the prison, the newly-formed team, known as Team Neodark, was inside the last section of the prison, an area that resembled a city in feudal Japan. This area was relatively serene compared to the other sections of the prison, one of which was an area straight out of World War I, complete with barbed wire and machine gun emplacements set up; another area resembled the Great Plains of North America; yet another sector looked like the Himalayas, and a relatively new section appeared to be Germany's Black Forest. Team Neodark follow Johnson and Andrew to where the rest of Sonic's friends are locked up. After knocking out some of the guards, Neoshadow releases the rest of Sonic the Hedgehog's friends from the dungeon of a palace-like building and then everyone escapes through an air vent to get back to the outside of the prison. Once outside, Johnson remarks that the team may have to lay low for a long time. Andrew responds to that by stating, "While that might be true for Sonic and his friends; Neoshadow, Shadow, and us don't have to since Black Hope is actually a renegade and traitor to our new ruler: White Hope."

A Conversation with Shade, Ifrit Arrival, and Leaving for Mobius

"Iridis, it seems that you and Titan will be having some nightmares when you arrive in Mobius. I am not sure about what it means." Shade the Echidna said to her infant children, who were asleep in her arms. She was set to entrust them to Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat so that they could see the world that is known as Mobius. About 178 months have passed since she had arrived in this dimension and the battles between Eggman Nega and Silver have not ended yet. It was nine-and-a-half months earlier that she had mated with another member of the Nocturnus Clan. She was currently standing in front of Silver's den and waiting for someone to tell her to come in (Hedgehogs tend to create dens instead of living in houses when they aren't extremely active.) Blaze came out of the den and said to her, "Oh, you have arrived, Shade. Please come inside."

Shade followed Blaze inside where Silver was waiting patiently for her.

"Hello, Silver. It seems your situation with Eggman Nega hasn't been completely resolved yet." Shade had said to Silver.

"You are correct, Shade. Wait a minute, those bundles you are carrying. They are. . ." Silver had just stated.

"Yes Silver. These bundles are my children. One of them is a female named Iridis and the other is a male named Titan. They are infants so please be gentle with them."

"I will do so, Shade."

Suddenly a tremor rattled the den and Silver, sensing the danger, told everyone to head outside. Once outside, the three saw what had caused the tremors: It was another of Nega's machines, this one called the Sunshade Monkey. Eggman Nega was piloting the mech from the head as usual. Eggman Nega had shouted to his enemy, "I am confident that this machine will finally end you, Silver the Hedgehog!"

"The only way you will win is when the gates of Oblivion are forced open by a fool like you. Prepare to lose once more." Silver shouted at Eggman Nega.

The battle kicked off as Silver pulled out the Master Sol Emerald and used it to nullify the protective shield that was protruding from the Sunshade Monkey. With the shield gone it would be possible to directly attack the mech. Silver then charged towards it while it fired missiles at him in retaliation for knocking out it shielding. He dodges the missiles and when the mech tries to crush him with its hammer, Silver just runs up the hammer and hits the cockpit before heading back to the ground. Once back on solid ground, Silver then dodges more missiles and then uses psychokinesis to smash the Sunshade Monkey on the head with its own hammer. After two hammer strikes, Silver stops the psychokinesis and then runs to dodge even more missiles fired at him before levitating up to the head and hitting it, causing it to detach from the rest of the Sunshade Monkey while the body explodes.

"You may have won again, Silver. However, I will eventually achieve victory!" Eggman Nega shouted from the head of the destroyed Sunshade Monkey.

"Not when I still live!" Silver shouted at Eggman Nega a.k.a. Lex Katubor.

Just when it looks like Lex Katubor is about to escape, a massive jet of flame engulfed Eggman Nega's craft and then a massive hand comes up, grabs the machine, and then crushes it, killing him. Silver then realizes that it was the Ifrit and rushes back to Blaze and Shade.

"What's going on, Silver?" Blaze had asked him.

"That Ifrit is here in this dimension. I just saw it kill Eggman Nega earlier!" Silver had just exclaimed.

"The Ifrit? Silver, just what is this 'Ifrit?'" Shade had asked the hedgehog.

"The Ifrit is an abomination of fire that comes from another dimension. In the past Espio and I had worked together to destroy it after it used its mind-control powers on Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge. We also had assistance from the older Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic. I cannot believe that it has managed to recreate itself from destruction."

"Maybe it can recreate itself if it is not killed inside of its own dimension."

"In any case, I will remain in this dimension so that I, Shade the Echidna, can watch over it and eventually create a way to send it back to its native dimension. It probably resurrected itself since it was killed outside of its own dimension. In other words, it was likely kicked out of its native dimension and locked up in the Chaotic Inferno Zone. An interdimensional portal just opened up in the vicinity, Silver. You and Blaze should leave now and let me handle the Ifrit."

"Understood, Shade. Blaze, we should get going."

"I hear you Silver. Shade, I believe we will see each other again later."

"You are correct, Blaze. I will be seeing you and Silver later."

Silver and Blaze left this dimension through the portal that was indeed in the vicinity with Shade's children. As they left, Shade sighed and resigned herself to watching over the Ifrit so that it can eventually be sent back to its home dimension, the dimension where it belonged to.

Chaotic Warfare

North Island, 3645/7/21, Local time is 15:15, Island Vicinity.

Neoshadow the Hedgehog and the original Shadow the Hedgehog were now on Mobius, but Shadow was elsewhere. Specifically he was on Westside Island, trailing some robots that had no insignia anywhere on them. Johnson and Andrew were with Shadow, but they had a different objective. They were directly tasked with finding the bunkers that the Chaotix had hid themselves in by White Hope. Their task would not be easy since the bunkers were underwater and not even Lucian Katubor could find the exact location.

Meanwhile, Neoshadow was ordered to find and destroy an ancient weapon on North Island. Needless to say he failed at that as there was no ancient weapon. However he did find an air fleet of Lucian's ships and destroyed most of the fleet, leaving only one ship left. Suddenly he was struck from behind and fell as he saw himself head down and strike the Queen of the Kendo down with a dark energy blast. Once he hit the ground he lost consciousness and did not hear anything. When he awoke, he was on a planet that had no plant of animal life, the sky and water was black, the ground was an ashen gray, his memories were blocked off and his double said to him, "Neoshadow the Hedgehog, you are now ordered to destroy Mobius. Failure is not an option."

"By your command." Neoshadow said to the entity that looked like him.

Neoshadow lost consciousness a second time and when he got up again he was struggling with some sort of dark energy that threatened to consume him. For an unknown amount of time Neoshadow resisted but he eventually was overcome by the dark energy and felt himself twist into a dark creature. He lost control of his body as his mind was suppressed by this dark power.

Meanwhile on Mobius, Johnson and Andrew had broken into a G.U.N. base near the rumored location of where the Chaotix hid themselves on their way to find the bunkers and were holding several unarmed agents at gunpoint.

"I just walked over fifteen miles to get here. If I don't see a pizza within the next FIVE seconds-" Johnson just yelled.

"Come on man, don't do this." Andrew said over to Johnson.

"PEOPLE, I HAVE KILLED BEFORE, AND I WILL KILL AGAIN!"

This situation went by and was resolved while it was still unknown to Sonic Junior and HIS friends when an agent known as Mike Freeman came by and notified Johnson that several large pizzas have just been ordered. Meanwhile Shadow the Hedgehog had managed to destroy the unmarked robots and found out that they were old Eggman mechs. He then checks to see if he is being followed by anything. He finally leaves after he activates an old sound system, which blares out a rap. (Disclaimer: I do not own the One Piece Rap©. This is just a parody of it.)

_YO-ya-yo, ya-yo _

_Dreamin', don't (bleep) it up Sonic _

_Dreamin', don't (bleep) it up Shadow _

_Dreamin', don't (bleep) it up Silver _

_Dreamin', don't (bleep) it (bleep) it up (bleep) it up (bleep) it up (bleep) it up (bleep) it NO! _

_Here's how the story goes we find out_

_About a power in the land of Soleanna there's no doubt _

_The entity who eyes it he will sing I'll be hero of Soleanna _

_I'm gonna be a hero _

_Ya-yo, ya-yo ya-yo, ho-ho _

_His name is Sonic _

_That's Sonic the Hedgehog _

_Gonna be hero of Soleanna! _

_He's extremely fast- how did that happen? _

_Yo-ho-ho he got a pair of supersprint shoes _

_Ya-yo ya-yo _

_His name's Silver, he's just (bleep)-s a futuristic samurai _

_And a H-E-R-O Shadow's not shy _

_Tails and Rouge are doing that marksman (bleep) _

_Knuckles and Omega are crushin' _

_Amy and Blaze are team maintainin' _

_Ya-yo, ya-yo ya-yo, ho-ho _

_Set (bleep) for the Disaster Flames, it's the name of the power in Soleanna _

_Ya-yo, ya-yo _

_Set (bleep) for the Disaster Flames! _

[Disclaimer: There are things to notice in this rap that you should be aware of.

Disaster Flames- Iblis, alternatively known as the Flames of Disaster.

His name's Silver, he just (bleep)-s a futuristic samurai- Silver is from the future.

Yo-ho-ho he got a pair of supersprint shoes- an attempt to explain the insane speeds that Sonic the Hedgehog reaches extremely frequently.

This rap is also a brief summary of the overview of the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game.]

An Unexpected Visitor

A figure dressed in thick Titanium-Ceramic-Depleted Uranium armor had managed to find and enter one of the bunkers where the Chaotix had uploaded themselves onto supercomputers hidden within. These bunkers were in the vicinity of Westside Island, roughly 34 Nautical miles north and 89 Nautical Miles west from South Island. This person inside the armor is currently unknown, but whoever it is has great resolve. The entity is inside a hallway inside of one out of seven bunkers that surrounded Westside Island before the oceans were restored to their majestic size and beauty. It walks up to a door that requires a password to open and cracks the code to open the door and enter another hallway. This sequence of events repeats itself seven times before after cracking the code for a door, the entity is met with another code-locked door. Undaunted, the entity inputs another code into the instrument panel next to the previous door and the second door opens to show a hallway that has solid red lasers running most of it, leaving only a small space near the locked door on the other side of the lasers large enough for a person to occupy without touching the lasers. Jumping past the lasers, the entity reaches the instrument panel and inputs a ridiculously long code to open the door. The code is accepted and the door opens to show a large room with a supercomputer inside of it. The entity goes inside and notices that the supercomputer is already active. A screen comes on and on the screen is Charmy the Bee.

"Alright, whoever you are, you better show yourself by taking off that armor, because I cannot recognize you with that on." Charmy said to the entity.

The entity complies and takes off its armor, and it turns out to be a large anthropomorphic bee wearing a black pilot's helmet with a green visor and holes for the bee's antennas; an orange vest with gold-colored zipper/zipper pull, and a patch on the left chest area that has a bee-like symbol; red sneakers with two silver zippers and purple rubber soles; white gloves; and black shoulder pads. The pilot's helmet has full-head protection against bullets, shrapnel, explosives of any variety, and a gas filter where the mouth should be. The vest is made of a light material that can deflect shrapnel and bullets and protects against chemical arms. The shoes are made from an unknown material that allows the wearer to walk or run on water. The recently-taken-off Titanium-Ceramic-Depleted Uranium armor is capable of allowing the wearer to survive deep sea pressure, become invulnerable to all weapons that are not able to reach planet-killing strength, immunity to nuclear radiation, and being able to breathe in outer space.

"No freaking way! It's you, Zolt the Bee. I did not know if you survived the South Island Purge or if anyone else from the colony got through okay at all."

"Unfortunately, nobody else survived. Mother sacrificed herself along with the rest of the hive to ensure that I escaped. When that fiend Lucian Katubor's forces got through, she loaded me into a pod that she then activated the launch sequence for. After ten seconds, I was launched from the hive towards Westside Island. As I saw South Island seemingly disappear, I noticed the entire hive go up in an explosion. It was then that I realized what had happened: So that Lucian's forces could not use the hive's technology to track me down, Mother manually detonated several high-yield conventional explosives and destroyed the hive. As the hive was being torn up by the explosion, a single nuclear missile was launched. From the pod's computer, I was able to track where the nuke was targeting: a major robot production center known as Lexograd, named after Lucian's son Lex Katubor. The nuke got to its target and wiped out 99% of the city's human population, including Lucian's grandfather Julian Kintobor." Zolt had said to Charmy.

"I see that now. As a final act of defiance against Lucian, the colony nuked a human city as the hive was being destroyed. The hive must have known that it would not survive and decided to use the nuke as part of its plan to go out in one last blaze of glory."

"So that means that our bloodline will die out?"

"No, our bloodline won't die out now, Zolt, my son. Five years before the South Island Purge a young queen bee, at age three, had entered her rebellious phase early and left the colony. She is known as Princess Cornelia the Bee. After she left, you were, at six months of age, paired with another young queen who was born at the same time as you. Yes, this queen was your twin sister, Princess Totanako the Bee. Your mother Susanna believed that Cornelia left because she didn't have a drone partner to keep an eye out for."

"So there's still a chance for the bloodline to continue?"

"Yes, you are correct Zolt, for Cornelia headed for North Island after leaving the hive. I hate to say it, but you should know that the North Islanders are carnivorous in nature. No need to worry though as they breed their prey. Zolt, I will accompany you once you and Cornelia get back to this bunker on your quest for revenge against Katubor. He really never found out about the cloning plan after all. Even then however, I will be a hologram, not actually there beside you."

"Cloning plan? I'm sure it was in case the entire colony including me and Cornelia were wiped out."

"Correct, Zolt. Now it is time to get going."

Zolt put his Titanium-Ceramic-Depleted Uranium armor on and left the bunker the same way he came in: the now-flooded main elevator shaft.

Kono Yaro, Baka Yaro

(Disclaimer: The events of the Sonic Saturday Morning cartoon happened in between Sonic and his friends returning to Mobius and the South Island Purge. Hence why Lucian's grandfather is Julian Kintobor and not some random N00B.)

North Island, 3645/07/31, Local time is 15:03.

Zolt was now on North Island searching for Princess Cornelia in a jungle-like environment that was very lush and had lots of plant life that could support five bee colonies in the summer months. He is unaware that he is being tracked by a hunting party of North Island lions who belong to the Kendo tribe. So far there has been no sight of Cornelia, but Zolt is confident that he can find her. After crossing a frozen stream, Zolt finds himself staring into the eyes of the leader of the Kendo party while he is surrounded by the other members.

"Who are you and why do you intrude upon our hunting grounds, young bee?" the large, intimidating leader said to him.

"The name is Zolt and I am currently searching for someone." Zolt said to the Kendo hunting party leader.

"Well, my name is Lloyd, and friends around you are Curtis, Leon, Sean, and Montacreuz, because we found out when we first met him that he can only speak French. Curtis abstains from pork as he does not like its taste, and who knows what Leon and Sean are thinking as both of are twins and only speak Arabic, French, and Navajo. I frequently have to translate the French to Curtis. In any case, four new members are here now."

Zolt looked around and sure enough there were four new lions in the party.

"They all speak English, but they speaketh in ye olde butcherede tongue. They are Gaz, Tordos, Lucius, and Charles. Charles is a bit old, but what can we expect as he will die from liver failure eventually. Tordos is getting senile, Gaz is an oddball who wants to fight in the ongoing conflict between us and the Kaito tribe, and Lucius just wants us to relive the days of his childhood. Now we should get going."

Zolt and the Kendo party went further into the jungle until they are at a clearing. They set up camp and once camp is set Lloyd and four others take off, leaving Zolt with Charles, Gaz, Sean, and Curtis. For a small amount of time nothing happens. Suddenly as Zolt went to the edge of camp to check if anyone has come back, a shot rang out of the jungle and killed Gaz. Lloyd and the others get back and tell everyone to get down.

"I wonder why we should get down." Curtis just said to Lloyd.

"There is a sniper in this jungle. Stay low so that they can't spot- AAUUGH!" Lloyd yelled as he was shot in the back of the head and died instantly.

"Hey, where did Zolt go?!" Curtis had asked Lucius.

"The fool doth headeth into the jungle." Lucius said to Curtis.

Zolt dashed into the plant life and did not have any idea on where he was going until he tripped on something. He ended up hitting his head on something and lost consciousness for about five seconds. When he awoke he noticed that he had tripped over another lion, but this one did not look like he was a Kendo. He started to get back up on his feet and saw Zolt.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't look where I was going and tripped over you." Zolt said to the lion, who had somewhat-gray fur.

"Yep, you didn't look where you were f***ing going. My name is Guilford and if you ask I am not one of those damn Kendos. I am from the Gottwald tribe, and the same thing goes for my buddy Jeremiah, who is back at our secret camp. The Kendo have been recently intruding into Gottwald territory by going into this arctic jungle and hunting our prey. Naturally we have been using snipers to neutralize the Kendo's hunting parties. However two days after the South Island Purge one of our villages near the edge of the jungle was burned to the ground by Kendo forces. Most of the Gottwalds there were killed, but Jeremiah and the village chief managed to escape. There are now only five Gottwald villages left and they are all in this jungle. We also have several secret camps scattered throughout the jungle and they are effectively makeshift villages where anyone can live and work at. Now come with me for Jeremiah is going to be pleased to speak with you." Guilford said to Zolt.

"Okay then, we should get going now."

Zolt followed Guilford to a camp hidden in a remote part of the jungle. At the camp entrance was a turquoise-furred lion who said hello to Guilford and allowed Zolt to pass before shutting and locking the camp gate behind him.

"So Guilford, how many of those Kendo freaks did you curtail today?" the turquoise-furred lion said.

"Oh I say about six of them this time, Jeremiah. What's going on recently?" Guilford said to the turquoise lion.

"Some Onyx-colored hedgehog showed up recently and killed the leader of the Kendo, a fierce lioness whose name we are definitely not going to mention. Other than that, we discovered a cave near the peak of that mountain close to the southern peninsula of the Island. About eight of our warriors went in and of them only three returned. They said that something really nasty drove them out after killing one of their comrades." Jeremiah said to Guilford.

"Yeah well, this young bee ended up tripping on me earlier. Don't worry, as he knows what he is here on North Island for."

"So you are our bee guest, eh?" Jeremiah said to Zolt.

"Yes, my name is Zolt. It is nice to meet you, Jeremiah." Zolt said to Jeremiah.

"The same goes for you, Zolt. I heard from Guilford that you are looking for someone. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Jeremiah. This person I look for is another bee known as Princess Cornelia. I was told that she was here on this island."

"Well, you are in luck Zolt. She is alive and well. The only thing is that she set up camp in one of the caves on that mountain to the east of here. The mountain is rather treacherous, but I'm sure that if anyone can find her it's you."

"I hear you, Jeremiah." Zolt said as he took off for the mountain.

Less than ten minutes later Zolt is on the southern mountain of North Island. It was indeed treacherous terrain as fallen rocks roadblocked some pathways. He did search every cave on the way up to the peak but Zolt did not find Cornelia inside any of them. Once he was near the peak he saw a cave with a lion's skeleton right in front of the cave mouth. Heading inside, Zolt found more lion skeletons as he went deeper inside. There were traps everywhere but he managed to avoid them as his helmet had nightvision in dark environments and it had a thermal setting that could see the traps as bright colors. Eventually Zolt found himself in the darkest part of the cave and yet he couldn't see anything that could lead him deeper into the cave. It was then that he learned that this cave isn't natural. There were traps yes, but some of the traps protected shiny orange-colored crystals: Zolt had wandered into a Jewel Mine. "Just what are these crystals?" he whispered to himself.

"These crystals are extremely rare and extremely valuable Mobicite Crystals. And who are you, fellow drone?" a voice from behind said to Zolt.

"The name is Zolt, and how come you called- oh, that's why." Zolt said as he turned around to see who spoke to him and saw a rough-looking young Queen bee wearing a purple suit with holes in the back for the wings, yellow gloves, and a solid black pair of hunting boots.

"Your name is Zolt, isn't it? I can tell that you came here looking for me. The name is Princess Cornelia the Bee, and judging by your attire, I guess the hive sent you to see if I was okay." Cornelia said to Zolt.

"I'm sorry, but the hive is no more. Lucian Katubor and his robot legions destroyed it and killed everyone except for me. Mother sent me off to Westside Island so that I could live and to prevent Lucian from reverse-engineering the hive's technology she manually detonated several bombs that destroyed the whole place. While the hives went up in the explosion, someone, probably Xarcymh, launched the hive's single nuclear missile at Lexograd, a major robot production center. The nuke hit its target and wiped out 99% of the city's human population, including the fiend's grandfather, Julian Kintobor."

"Xarcymh has always been a loose nut, hasn't he? Well, it looks like you and I are the only ones left. Charmy is still probably in that supercomputer hidden inside one of those bunkers underneath all that seawater. Do not worry, Zolt, for the both of us will have our revenge against that mad fool who calls himself a scientist."

"Right, we should get going right now, Princess."

"It's time for kick some egg-headed butts back to the Medieval Age. Kono yaro, baka yaro. It is Japanese for, 'man, you're stupid, man.' Try to remember that, Zolt."

Zolt and Cornelia leave the Mobicite Mine and head towards Westside Island, where at the Chemical Plant Zone they fight off some Badniks that are trying to reactivate the facility. Cornelia in particular was a deadly and graceful combatant once she got ready to rumble. Zolt, encased in his Titanium-Ceramic-Depleted Uranium armor, was practically invincible to the enemy's attacks. Once all of the Badniks were destroyed, a G.U.N. agent approached them and asked, "Just who are the two of you?"

"The name is Zolt the Bee and this person next to me is Princess Cornelia. We are both descendants of Charmy Bee." Zolt had directly answered the G.U.N. agent.

"No way! I thought that the descendants of the Chaotix completely died out. I guess HQ was wrong about that."

"We should probably work together. After all, we all have the same enemy: Lucian Katubor a.k.a. Robotnik. Lead us to your base so that we can prove that the descendants of the Chaotix have not died out." Princess Cornelia said to the agent.

"Just follow me, Your Highness and Master Zolt. With me, you will be allowed to enter the nearest G.U.N. Installation."

Imprisonment

Farris Dark Zone, 3645/ 07/ 23, Local time is 06:30.

The Dark Zones are small, underground prisons maintained and controlled by G.U.N. to replace Prison Island as their main supermaximum-security prison class. This is justified as Mephiles the Dark and Iblis, a.k.a. the Flames of Disaster, took over the old Prison Island as their base of operations. Further information on The Northlands reveals that it has three Dark Zones under its surface. It is here in this Dark Zone, Underground Lair, that Neoshadow the Hedgehog is being held for attempting to destroy Mobius. As of now there has been no trial yet due to the insane amount of paperwork that has to be completed due to Neoshadow being a special case.

Neoshadow awoke in his prison cell and washed up before heading to the cafeteria, where once again due to him being a special case, Neoshadow was given a leftover G.U.N. ration from the guards' breakfast a half-hour earlier. He ate the ration, two slightly warm eggs and a slice of French toast, in silence since he could detect the distrust of the guards and the other prisoners. When he was finished, he cleaned the plates and the small table that he sat at alone. From there he was inside his cell for about five and a half hours before he was called down to the gymnasium, where he exercised with some of the others for thirty minutes, obeying the drill sergeant-like tone from the prison's fitness coach. It was then at 12:30 that the prisoners were called back to the cafeteria for lunch: hardtack and baked beans, but due to Neoshadow being a special case he was given another leftover ration, this one being fried chicken with lettuce and apple juice. From then he was back in his cell for three hours until he went into the library, where he read 'Crime and Punishment' by Fyodor Dostoyevsky and 'Night' by Elie Wiesel.

"Neoshadow, you are needed in the warden's office." A guard said to him.

Neoshadow was in the middle of reading 'Day' when he heard this, and he returned the book to its place just like he did with 'Night' and 'Crime and Punishment' earlier. He was escorted to the warden's office where he, a man with bright orange hair who appeared to be in his thirties, was seen talking to Sonic Junior, one of the three who had brought him to Mobius and then entrusted the Shadow look-alike to the Guardian Units of Nations a.k.a. G.U.N. and they sent him to the Dark Zone underneath the continent of Farris until further notice.

"Hello, Neoshadow the Hedgehog. Sonic Junior wishes to speak with you about what had happened when you tried to destroy this world." The warden said to the Onyx-furred hedgehog.

"I understand that, Warden Kewell." Neoshadow said to him.

"Neoshadow, just why did you try to destroy our homeworld of Mobius? You had said that this planet is a threat to your world, Chaoxius." Sonic Jr. said to him.

Neoshadow delved deep into himself and told Sonic Jr. to try and enter his mind. When he successfully did, Sonic Jr. ended up experiencing all of Neoshadow's memories from creation to now. As it turned out from the memories, it was not actually Neoshadow that killed the Kendo Queen, but an entity that looked like him. The memory in between that and struggling with the dark energy while in space was blocked by two orange padlocks that apparently required a key.

Argentum was now inside Neoshadow's mind with Sonic Jr. and said to him, "These are Psyche Locks. However, these ones aren't normal red-colored Psyche Locks. This orange color means that the locks were placed by someone else, someone who really is nuts."

"Correct, Argentum. And whoever placed these Psyche Locks on that memory was the true culprit behind the attempted destruction of Mobius. Are you sure that you can break through these locks?" Neoshadow said to Silver's grandson.

"Ready."

Argentum focused his telekinesis and unleashed a powerful attack that shattered one of the Psyche Locks and damaged the other one pretty heavily. "Don't give up, Argentum. Once a Psyche Lock is broken, it cannot repair itself. Focus and attack again." Neoshadow encouraged the white hedgehog. Argentum focused again and fired a second telekinetic blast that shattered the other orange Psyche Lock and both Sonic and Argentum experienced the memory that had been locked within.

They were now on a planet where the sky and water was black and the land was ashen gray. Another Neoshadow and something that looked like him were there. His double said to the other Neoshadow, "Neoshadow the Hedgehog, you are now ordered to destroy Mobius. Failure is not an option."

"By your command." the other Neoshadow said to his lookalike.

Suddenly the memory ended with the other Neoshadow losing consciousness. Sonic Jr. and Argentum then left Neoshadow's mind and were back in the warden's office. "It seems that our suspicions about you are half-right, but we never suspected that you had not fought us on your own will. You had been forced to obey that order to destroy our planet since your memories were meddled with." Argentum said to Neoshadow.

"That lookalike of me. . . Crud, Mobius is in bigger trouble than if it was just Robotnik that we have to handle, but that double of me was perfect. I know of only one entity from Chaoxius that can is capable of doing that."

"And just who is that guy?" Sonic Jr. asked him.

"The only one who can perfectly copy the appearance and abilities of anybody is the vice warden of Heaven's Icicle Prison: Black Hope. He is now a renegade who wants to take over this world like Black Doom had tried in the past."

Meanwhile Johnson and Andrew were on a G.U.N. transport heading for Underground Lair guarding a bald man who was in his twenties and was slightly overweight.

"Yo man, who is this fat fuzzball?" Johnson asked Andrew.

"I don't know, but whoever he is his fat butt is weighing down this plane." Andrew said to Johnson.

"You ever hear about what happened with the assassination of the Kendo Queen?"

"Yeah Black Hope took on Neoshadow's shape and killed the lioness with an energy blast. That was probably to get Neoshadow into the slammer so that he doesn't interfere in whatever Black Hope has planned for this planet."

"Crud, we need to reach Neoshadow and explain everything. So far we, Neoshadow himself, and that Sonic Jr. and his friends might be the only ones who know that this was Black Hope's doing and not Neoshadow."

"Alright, it's on!"

Weirdness Extreme

G.U.N. Base No. 678, Westside Island, 3645/07/24.

Zolt and Cornelia were now inside a G.U.N. base on Westside Island, having agreed to register with the human organization in exchange for helping to bring down Robotnik. So far they have had six missions, all of which took place in the Hill Top Zone. The first mission was field training as expected, while the rest were the two Bee agents fighting off squadrons of Robotnik mechs intruding into the area.

Meanwhile on Eastside Island, a large anthropomorphic mosquito known as Harmonius was enduring his task of holding off attacks from the local insurgency so that his friend Proton the Gila monster could sneak off to a parked AC-130. When Proton got to the AC-130's cockpit, he noticed a hedgehog inside and at the controls of the flight mechanisms. He didn't reveal his name but he said that he was friendly. While the AC-130 took off, Harmonius had neutralized some of the attackers, most of which were Eastside Island humans, but one rebel was another Eastside Islander. This animal was heavily armored and had a flamethrower attached to his right arm.

"Who are you, and why have you sided with the rebellion?!" Harmonius shouted to the armored animal.

"The name is Flame Elephant, Harmonius! You and your kind do not belong in Robotnik's world! That is why I have sided with the rebels as I see a future as a robot servant!"

Flame Elephant fled as he set several trees on fire with his flamethrower. The attack on Harmonius' forest base failed, but Flame Elephant's trail of destruction led to Robotnik himself deeming the rebel animal fit for roboticization.

Preemptive Strike!

Northlands G.U.N. Headquarters, 3645/07/26, local time is 05:35.

Neoshadow the Hedgehog was now with Johnson and Andrew at the main G.U.N. base on the Northlands after they talked Warden Kewell into releasing him and dropping all charges since Andrew explained that he was forced to attempt to destroy Mobius. While Johnson was talking with Shadow Jr. about something, sirens started to blare as the G.U.N. agent known as Mike Freeman came in and reported that several unidentified vessels have been spotted. Everyone heads outside and they witness some of the strange vessels land. The other ones head northward and, to Shadow Jr.'s surprise, towards a newly-built fleet of Robotnik Airships. One of the ships that had landed opened its doors and outside stepped several elite soldiers and a Black Warrior dressed in plain, white robes and a solid platinum crown.

"Ah, you must be the grandson of the Ultimate Life Form, the Original Shadow the Hedgehog. I am known as White Hope, ruler of Chaoxius." The Black warrior in white said to Shadow Jr. White Hope then turned his attention to the other G.U.N. soldiers and said to them, "I am the ruler of Chaoxius, White Hope. Today we join your battle against Robotnik and his robot legions."

Meanwhile, the Black Arms' ships have entered battle with the new Robotnik fleet for air supremacy of Mobius. Castor and Pollux suddenly make a hot drop onto the ground from two separate "Death Coffin" SOEIVs (Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle) unleashed from the Heavy Feather that they were on. Armed with Refractors, the two elites open fire on the R-robots in front of them. Most of the machines were destroyed, but some of them survived yet were crushed underneath more Death Coffins dropping in from above. More elite soldiers deploy from them and join the fighting. While the battle rages, Neoshadow, along with Johnson and Andrew, also enter the fray, as does Argentum. The combined forces of the Black Arms and G.U.N. push back the ground forces of Robotnik until several battalions of B-robots and F-robots arrive.

B-robots are deadly humanoid machines that are armed with a machine gun and grenade launcher that can hover in the air via usage of jetpacks. F-robots are falcon-shaped robots that are primarily used for shooting down aircraft, but they can also be used to conduct surprise attacks on enemy ground troops. Both are upgraded versions of the basic R-robot outfitted for various combat roles.

As Johnson and Andrew fight off several more R-robots and Neoshadow held off a company of F-robots, Shadow Jr., Pollux, and Castor had their hands full with several B-robots. Pollux managed to destroy many of them before they could use their weapons too effectively, but eventually one decides to use both grenade and machine gun at the same time. While the grenade was fired at Shadow Jr., the machine focused its gunfire on Castor, killing him and driving Pollux into rage mode.

Once he entered rage mode, Pollux started unleashing Chaos Blasts upon the robot forces, destroying most of them while Neoshadow and Shadow Jr. clean up the remnants. By the time the fighting was over, the battle was a strategic victory for both the Black Arms and G.U.N. as the Robotnik fleet was destroyed again and the threat to G.U.N.'s Headquarters was mostly neutralized. Casualties were light on G.U.N. since the Black Arms took most of the fighting and sustained moderate losses.


End file.
